


Поцелуй меня

by Milliaria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliaria/pseuds/Milliaria





	Поцелуй меня

Art by Kim_Ti

 

 

\- Поцелуй меня.   
\- Что?!   
\- Поцелуй. Мне нравится одна девочка, и я хочу ей признаться.   
\- …   
\- Ну, она старше, вдруг потом всем расскажет, что я совершенно не умею целоваться.   
\- А почему сразу я?   
\- Ты хорошо целуешься.   
\- С чего ты это взял, мелкий?   
\- Слышал, как твоя бывшая девушка болтала с подружками.   
\- И сразу побежал ко мне учиться целоваться?   
\- Нет, для начала я у тебя выиграл, и теперь ты мне должен.   
\- Да тебе просто повезло!   
\- Ну и что? Все равно это оказалась Русина подружка, я выиграл.   
\- Все, больше я с тобой в такие игры не играю… Что… прямо здесь?   
\- А где? В кусты пойдем прятаться?   
\- Да ну тебя, а если Руслан вернется?   
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что она так быстро его отпустит?   
\- Эээ! Ты что делаешь?!   
\- Готовлюсь.   
\- К чему? Потере девственности что ли? Для того, чтобы просто поцеловаться – не обязательно целиком на меня взбираться! И гамак не резиновый вообще-то!   
\- Ну, если он даже моего отца выдерживает, то мы с тобой поместимся.   
\- Уй, ты мне коленкой придавил… Ааа, черт!   
\- Ой, прости, ну, хочешь, поцелую?   
\- Издеваешься, мелкий? Я тебе это еще припомню!   
\- Ну, действительно прости, я нечаянно, честно.   
\- Ладно. Иди сюда, с коленками только поаккуратней!   
\- И? Что делать?   
\- Я тебе что, на словах объяснять должен? Ты смотри, я могу.   
\- Нет, на словах я могу и в интернете почитать.   
\- Тогда молчи и повторяй за мной. Сначала делаешь вот так…   
\- … Прижимаешься губами и все? Да так только в мультиках делают! И зачем ты меня облизал?!   
\- Д-дурак. Еще слово и пойдешь учиться у мультиков!   
\- Молчу… 

\- Зубы разожми, дурачок.   
\- А так надо?   
\- Нет, бля, я так прикалываюсь!   
\- Л-ладно… Мфф…   
\- Что еще?   
\- У меня рука затекла.   
\- Черт, ложись, у тебя тридцать секунд, чтобы все запомнить, дальше будешь учиться на своей девчонке, понял?   
\- Угу.   
\- Зубы… 

\- А что вы тут делаете?   
\- А… ааа, мой копчик! Колено убери, мелкий! Твою ж маму…   
\- Моя коленкаааа.   
\- Что, конечности собрали? А теперь жду объяснений.   
\- Руся, мы…   
\- Просто учил твоего брата целоваться. Он меня вынудил.   
\- Шутишь? Куда это ты собрался, мелкий?   
\- Нет, серьезно, а что?   
\- Да просто этот малолетний извращенец уже всех девок в классе перецеловал, ты думаешь, почему родичей в школу вызывали?   
\- Почему сразу малолетний, я всего на три года младше вас!   
\- Потому что через два года ты, наверное, их всех уже перетрахаешь. Черт, я даже завидую. Со мной в четырнадцать девчонки так охотно не целовались.   
\- Значит, девочка нравится, да? Постарше, засмеет?   
\- Ну… не девочка…   
\- Что?!   
\- …   
\- Не слышу!   
\- Ты! Мне нравишься ты!   
\- …   
\- Ну, друган, ты попал.   
\- А че сразу я? Это все-таки твой брат!   
\- А ты посмотри на его личико, даже наша маман не может отказать, когда он делает такие глаза.   
\- Какие? А… Мелкий… Ты что, ревешь? Не плачь! Ну, хочешь, поцелую?   
\- Что и требовалось доказать… 

 

*** 

\- Ты слышишь?   
\- Что?   
-Птички поют.   
\- И волки воют?   
\- Почему сразу волки?   
\- Ну а что? Раз у тебя в январе месяце в центре города птички поют, почему бы и волкам не повыть? Ай! За что?   
\- За все хорошее!   
\- Зачем за шиворот-то? Холодно же, а мне еще домой потом тащиться черт знает сколько. А если я заболею?   
\- Ничего, переночуешь у нас.   
\- О! Гуляем? Я надеюсь только, Руся не припрет свою даму в гости?   
\- Это вряд ли, шарф поправь, дурак. Заболеешь. 

\- Это… А где твой брат?   
\- Да вторую ночь уже у девушки своей пропадает, а что?   
\- Эээ, я тогда, наверное… пойду?   
\- И чего ты испугался? Это мне должно быть страшно! Я, может, темноты боюсь! И грабителей! Да мало ли что, а я совсем одииин!   
\- Тшш, да не реви ты. Остаюсь я, остаюсь, только не реви!   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Ммм… Ах-хахахааа. Р-руки, руки убери, холодныеее, хах.   
\- …   
\- Не смотри так на меня. Действительно щекотно. Не веришь? Ну, так я тебе сейчас продемонстрирую. И не смей от меня так быстро бегать! Все равно поймаю! 

\- Ты врал, совсем не щекотно.   
\- Совсем? А так?   
\- И так, с-совсееем не щекотно.   
\- Ммм?   
\- Неееет, и так. Я… ааа… Еще… пожалустааа… 

\- Бля! Вы что творите, это моя кровать! Мне же на ней спать!   
\- Ой.   
\- Привет, а меня Наташа зовут.   
\- …   
\- Мелкий, ну ты хоть штаны застегни. 

 

*** 

\- Давай эту.   
\- Нет.   
\- Ну почемуууу?   
\- Потому что она маленькая и нефункциональная. Твой брат что говорил? Ему геймерская нужна.   
\- Зато эта эстетичней выглядит, не то, что всякие разноцветные монстры.   
\- Молодые люди, вы уже определились?   
\- Да.   
\- Нет.   
\- …   
\- Мне эта не нравится! Подарок же от нас двоих!   
\- Подождите минуточку, девушка, хорошо? Мы сейчас вернемся. 

\- Ну и зачем ты меня притащил в этот угол с мониторами? Мы же вообще-то… Мффф! Мм?.. ммм…   
\- Ну, вот и умница. Пошли. 

\- Девушка, нам ту, что пофункциональней.   
\- О, уже определились?   
\- Ага…   
\- Слушай, сделай лицо попроще? А то выглядишь, как будто тебя только что не поцеловали, а трахнули… Нет, лучше не делай, оставь как было... Ай! 

\- Прости, это был грязный прием, я знаю. Но кто виноват, что за подарком мы выбрались в последний момент. И вообще-то мы уже опаздываем.   
\- …   
\- Ты представляешь, что твой брат подумает, если мы с тобой задержимся? Он меня и так на порог не пускает - бережет честь младшего брата, чтоб его! А я, между прочим, чуть не околел тебя на улице ждать.   
\- …   
\- И вообще я скучаю. Правда-правда. А с румянцем ты просто симпотяжка. Может, фиг с ним, с Днем рождения, пойдем ко мне? Родители ушли в гости, мы наконец-то сможем побыть наедине.   
\- Не ты ли мне уже неделю заливаешь, как плохо тебе без лучшего друга? Мы и так уже почти пришли. Вон как раз и цветочный киоск. 

\- Цветы-то зачем?   
\- Наташа сказала, что любит белые розы.   
\- …   
\- И не смотри на меня так! Как ты думаешь, кто будет Русю отвлекать, чтобы мы ушли пораньше? Ну что еще? Ммм! Стенка холодная и цветы… колются… ммм…   
\- Ой, мальчики, а что ж вы не заходите-то?

## Кусочек второй

\- Я больше так не буду!   
\- Что не будешь?   
\- Господи, я больше никогда не буду делать так, чтобы тебе приходилось награждать брата идеей поговорить со мной о сексе!   
\- Что в этом такого? Я вообще-то о тебе волнуюсь.   
\- Лучше не надо.   
\- Как это не надо? Тебе еще только пятнадцать…   
\- Почти шестнадцать.   
\- Не важно. Ты мой брат и ты еще маленький! А у него, кхм, большой.   
\- …   
\- Что? Мы вообще-то в одном классе учились! И в бассейн ходили! И кабинки в душевой без дверей. Ну и что такого, что я видел его… кхм. Твой я тоже видел! И то, что тебе было шесть, роли не играет.   
\- То, что ты что-то там видел, еще ни о чем не говорит.   
\- Но я читал, как это происходит у парней. Тебе будет больно!   
\- Ты? Читал?   
\- Наташа дала мне какую-то ссылку. Я же говорю, что волнуюсь. Вы не можете это сделать! Да он просто не поместится!   
\- …   
\- Если ты не хочешь меня слушать, я поговорю с ним!   
\- Так!   
\- А?   
\- Во-первых, то, что ты там читал – это все вранье!   
\- …   
\- На самом деле, если нормально подготовиться, это почти не больно.   
\- Нееет.   
\- К тому же, он очень терпеливый.   
\- Боже, хватит!   
\- И не такой уж у него и большой, даже когда…   
\- Я больше не будууууу!

## Кусочек третий

\- Слушай…   
\- Нхчу.   
\- Спишь что ли?   
\- Ах, если бы… Говори, что хотел, или укушу.   
\- Хах, ну, куси… Эй, я же пошутил!   
\- А я нет. Ммм?   
\- Если сделаешь точно так же, только чуть левее и выше, я, может быть, даже тебя прощу... Ммм! Коленкуууу уберииии! Господи, не дай ему оставить меня импотентом в таком юном возрасте.   
\- Простиииии.   
\- Или ты начнешь следить за своими конечностями, или мне придется носить защитник. Он вообще-то мне еще понадобится!   
\- Зачеммм?   
\- Продолжишь делать то же, что и сейчас, я тебе наглядно продемонстрирую, во всееех подробностях. Продемонстрировал бы. Что-то твой брат в комнате напротив меня не вдохновляет.   
\- Хм, и впрямь не вдохновляет.   
\- Ты куда залез! Руку убери! Пожалуйстааа… Спасибо.   
\- …   
\- Ну не куксись. Правда, сегодня Рус на меня так смотрел! И краснел все время, то ли от злости, то ли… даже не знаю.   
\- …   
\- Таааак! А ты, похоже, знаешь! Ну-ка, ну-ка, с этого места поподробней, пожалуйста. И что же у вас произошло?   
\- Он сегодня приперся с утра ко мне в комнату и начал что-то вещать про то, что я еще маленький и нам нельзя.   
\- Что нельзя?   
\- Нууу… Например, вот это… Или это… Или… Ахахахаа, пустиии, я понял-понял, так делать запрещено… Фух. Собственно, это все.   
\- И почему мне кажется, что ты не просто это выслушал и согласился, а?   
\- Как я мог с этим согласиться? Почему это ему можно, а мне нет?!   
\- Ну, может, потому что они с Наташей оба совершеннолетние? Или потому что у него есть девушка, а не мелкий вздорный мальчишка? Ааа! Отпусти!.. Это был грязный прием.   
\- От мелкого вздорного мальчишки слышу!   
\- Как ты сам только что мог убедиться, совсем даже не мелкого.   
\- Извращенец.   
\- А ты мой. 

\- Так что ты ему все-таки такое ему сказал, что вызвало такую бурную реакцию?   
\- Да почти ничего, так просто… намекнул… что поздно уже волноваться.   
\- !!!   
\- А что в этом такого? Мы все взрослые люди! Ну, почти. Чем раньше он начнет привыкать к этой мысли, тем быстрее свыкнется!   
\- А мне кажется, ты просто решил перевести стрелки. Можешь так не смотреть, я теперь точно полночи не усну, буду думать, как же успокоить твоего брата. Нет, он точно набьет мне морду. Я бы набил, если бы кто-нибудь тронул моего маленького… нежного… хрупкого… ласкового…   
\- Чуть ниже… поцелуй. Тебе не кажется, что это уже какой-то инцест напоминает?   
\- Тьфу ты, весь настрой сбил.   
\- Ах, настрой? Ну, я тебе устрою настрой!   
\- Ты куда? Эй!   
\- А я сейчас пойду в комнату напротив, прерву брата на том, что мне все время запрещают, и попрошу резинку! Скажу, у нас закончились! А потом разбирайтесь кто с кем хочет.   
\- Стой! Не надо, я все понял! Что угодно сделаю, только не ходи!   
\- Дурак, пить хочу, тебе принести воды?

## Кусочек четвертый

\- Зайка, подыми попу. А ты, сладкий, слюни подотри и за мной.   
\- Ты чего?   
\- Я – не чего, а твой личный облом на этом празднике жизни. 

\- Ну, правда, что случилось-то? Я почти не пил! Только за компанию, не больше стаканчика.   
\- …   
\- Или двух.   
\- Значит, не понимаешь?   
\- Неа.   
\- А если я сейчас пойду, найду парочку цыпочек, посажу на колени, позволю запустить свои загребущие ручонки в мои волосы, кормить меня со своей тарелки, и называть, как же там было… солнечным мальчиком? Так поймешь?   
\- Но мы не…   
\- Что не? Хочешь сказать, я не прервал вас на том самом моменте, когда она уже полезла тебе под рубашку? Эй! Ты что делаешь! Это полено вообще мало предназначено, чтобы на нем сидеть, а если заноза? Слезь!   
\- Во-первых, сладкий, не цыпочки, а мои, теперь уже бывшие, одноклассницы. Во-вторых, там просто не было больше свободных мест, а Маша – самая мелкая, и мне еще повезло, Костину вон пришлось проявить всю свою недюжинную мужскую силу, чтобы пережить эту порцию шашлыков и не убежать с позором. Марьина на любой намёк на свой вес реагирует, мягко скажем, неадекватно…   
\- Не съезжай с темы, это тебя не оправдывает.   
\- В-третьих! В-третьих, она не копошилась в волосах, у меня там комар запутался, а сбоку – чуть не укусил, она просто поправляла рубашку! Ничего больше! А солнечный мальчик – это вообще кличка, и честно скажу, не очень-то и любимая! Меня так учительница называла, потому что я всегда у окна сидел и когда светило солнце, ей казалось, что мои волосы тоже светятся.   
\- Ладно, на этот раз я тебе поверю.   
\- Ммм, а в следующий раз что сделаешь? Посадишь на колени, вот как сейчас? Зароешься одной рукой в волосы… Да. Вот так. Второй проберешься под рубашку… Аккуратней. Погладишь по спине… Выше… Чуть выше почеши, пожалуйста. Кааайф. Ммм. Ай! Ты чего! У меня же теперь засос на пол шеи будет!   
\- Зато никакой «комар» не полезет тебя кусать под рубашку или еще куда. И вообще, свали с колен, ты выбрал не самое удачное место для объяснений. Если у меня следы на джинсах останутся или дырки, ну, ты сам понял… Да, будешь молить прощение на коленях. Да примерно так, как сейчас. Эй! Чтобы посмотреть, необязательно расстегивать! Куда ты полез? Оууу…   
\- Ммм?   
\- Я… Я… Боже, я породил дьявола.

## Кусочек пятый

\- Прости. Я помню, ты уже говорил, что в этом нет моей вины, но все равно прости. Я чувствую себя виноватым. И сдалось мне озеро в час ночи! Ты не хотел идти, а я эгоист. И я мог бы подумать, что ночью это может быть опасно. Если бы не я, ты бы не поскользнулся на обратной дороге и не упал бы в воду. А теперь ты лежишь с растяжением и ангиной, а я не могу найти себе покоя!   
\- Не…   
\- Не трать время на разговоры, тебе нужно съесть бульон, пока он горячий. И так как рукой двигать тебе пока нельзя, придется смириться с моей помощью.   
\- Но…   
\- Ну и что, что левая здорова. Ты болен! Ослаб! А если разольешь? Я должен тебе помогать, ведь это все из-за меня. Давай еще ложечку. Осталась половина.   
\- Мо…   
\- Нет, не может. Ты съешь все, что приготовила мама. И может тогда у тебя перестанут так трястись руки.   
\- Это…   
\- Я знаю, что это слабость и когда ты поешь, тебе станет лучше. Я обещаю, что впредь не буду таким безрассудным. Больше не буду канючить, если мне что-то сильно захочется. И всегда-всегда буду прислушиваться к твоему мнению.   
\- Да?   
\- Конечно! Давай последнюю ложечку. Я просто без слез не могу взглянуть, ты слаб, как новорожденный котенок. Ой. Ай. Тарелка! Фух, вроде цела. Ты чего? Ай-ай-ай, понял-понял. Ты просто хотел, чтобы я тебя обнял?   
\- Значит так, котенок, если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я попрошу маму принести еще тарелочку бульона и сам утоплю тебя там, как новорожденного. Понятно? И даже больная рука мне не помешает! Услышу еще хоть одно извинение, поцелую так, что следующую неделю с ангиной будешь лежать ты, а я оторвусь по полной. Ферштейн?   
\- Рус меня спасет, а вообще – твое предложение звучит заманчиво. Может, я смогу искупить свою ви… Упс. Ну как?   
\- Ммм.   
\- Приятно, да? Ты такой горячий. И если прижаться тут щекой, то легко можно услышать стук сердца… Я бы с радостью забрался к тебе под одеяло, и ты бы меня грел, м? А если я буду болеть, что ты будешь делать, а?.. Ну вот и как не стыдно засыпать, когда я с тобой разговариваю…

## Кусочек шестой

\- Уууаааллооо.   
\- Доброе утро.   
\- Утро. Имей совесть, сколько сейчас?   
\- Девятый час, вернее, седьмой… у тебя.   
\- И тебе, конечно же, не стыдно.   
\- Неа.   
\- Заняться что ли не чем?   
\- Все мероприятия в девять, а идти минут десять всего, так что есть лишнее время.   
\- Не легче ли было его в постели провести? Ммм?   
\- Одному скучно.   
\- На что ты намекаешь, мелкий извращенец?   
\- Жизнь не справедлива.   
\- Злая мачеха, деревянные игрушки?   
\- Неа, пустая комната, в моем полном распоряжении, полторы тысячи километров и что самое интересное – никому нет до тебя дела.   
\- Звучит заманчиво.   
\- Выглядит так же.   
\- А звонишь ты мне так рано, наверное, чтобы счастьем своим поделиться?   
\- Я бы его с тобой лучше разделил.   
\- Блин, а брата своего ты не мог осчастливить?   
\- Он еще вчера телефон отключил.   
\- Ты его достал?   
\- Типа того, сказал, надоело слышать мое нытье, и что если я без тебя прожить не могу и месяца, то и уезжать не стоило.   
\- А мне он вчера сказал, что секретарем не нанимался, и чтобы я сам тебе звонил и докладывался, где был - что делал.   
\- Ну не слушать же мне все время про Наташу.   
\- Ха, вы друг друга стоите.   
\- Родня. Ой! Подожди, ко мне стучат. 

\- Все я побежал, тут предложили перед занятиями кофе выпить и перекусить.   
\- Если хоть одна сволочь посмеет распустить руки, передай, что я приеду и руки-ноги-голову поотрываю.   
\- Хах, обязательно.   
\- И...   
\- М?   
\- Спасибо.   
\- За что?   
\- За то, что разбудил.

## Кусочек седьмой

\- Скажи...   
\- М?   
\- На скольких языках ты знаешь слово "Да"?   
\- Эээ, на нескольких точно.   
\- Мда, очень конкретно. Проверим?   
\- Как?   
\- Буду задавать тебе вопросы, а ты отвечать. Ммм?   
\- Только да? Давай!   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя? Вот здесь…   
\- Даа.   
\- А прикоснулся… тут?   
\- Yes.   
\- Прекрасно, как на счет того, чтобы спуститься чуть-чуть ниже?   
\- Si... Ааахаха. Щекотно!   
\- Прости, чем же мне загладить свою вину... Может быть, этим?   
\- Ох, oui.   
\- Будет еще удобнее, если ты повернёшься, только аккуратнее! Следи за своими коленками! Так, на чем же мы остановились? На этом?   
\- Jaaa...   
\- Какой чувствительный, это из-за горячей воды? Позволишь сделать... так?   
\- Hai...   
\- Ну что ты, расслабься, не зажимайся так. Ммм, если для того, чтобы расслабиться, тебе нужно вцепляться зубами мне в плечо, я даже не знаю, что выбрать. Спасибо. Кажется, мы отвлеклись?   
\- Ne.   
\- Тшш. Может, переберемся в более удобное место?   
\- ...   
\- О! На этом твой словарный запас иссяк? Что ж, я думал, будет хуже. Что? Почему ты на меня так смотришь? Ай!   
\- Если ты, скотина, не вылезешь сейчас из ванной и не окажешься в комнате до того, как я начну одеваться, можешь искать в интернете слово "Нет" на всех языках мира! Потому что будет моя очередь задавать вопросы. И, поверь, тебе не понравится то, что я захочу с тобой сделать!   
Бах!   
В захлопнувшуюся дверь:   
\- Ведь сам сказал, что одному мыться скучно…

## Кусочек восьмой

  
_(Прим. автора: первая фраза от старшего, следующая от младшего.)_

\- Скажи!  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, скажи!  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Ты специально меня мучаешь?  
\- Дай подумать… Да!  
\- И почему ты вдруг стал таким жестоким?  
\- Ммм… Может быть, потому что я уже сказал тебе,  _что_  хочу на День рождения?  
\- Но ведь это было не в серьез?  
\- …  
\- Нееет, ты ведь пошутил?  
\- …  
\- Но я тебе уже тысячу раз объяснял, почему не могу этого сделать!  
\- Ты меня любишь?  
\- Начинаю в этом сомневаться… Ээээ… А если пониже? Ммм… И правее… Вот теперь, кажется, да. Ай!  
\- Ты меня хочешь!  
\- Ну, бывает иногда. Эй! Может, не надо? Тц. Отпусти, пожалуйста, он мне еще пригодииится. Фууу.  
Бах.  
\- Вот теперь поговорим.  
\- Отпусти руки!  
\- Нееет, мне мои члены дороги! Причем все!  
\- Пусти, членистоногий!  
\- Ну, зачем же так… Я ведь тебя люблю.  
\- …  
\- И хочу.  
\- Не вееерю. Ммм.  
\- Не кусайся! Почему нет? Вот он мне верит, правда?  
\- Ты с ними теперь еще и разговариваешь?  
\- А ну цыц! Вот чего тебе не хватает?  
\- Тебя.  
\- Так я, вроде, у тебя есть. И почти всегда рядом.  
\- М-м-малоо.  
\- Ненасытный ребенок.  
\- Это ты надо мной издеваешься! Пусти!  
\- Не пущу, пока не поймешь. Тебе же всего пятнадцать.  
\- Будет шестнадцать!  
\- От уголовной ответственности меня это все равно не спасет.  
\- Да какая, к черту, уголовная ответственность?! Ты родителям, как родной, и в постель они к нам не лезут. Чего ты боишься?  
\- Тебе будет больно.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Если ты не продолжишь, что начал, больно будет тебе.

 

\- Простил?  
\- Я подумаю.

 

***

_(Младший, потом старший.)_

\- О, Лерочка! Привет… Спасибо… Да… Я тоже надеюсь… Угу. До завтра!  
\- …  
\- И что ты так смотришь?  
\- Ничего. Может, поможешь?  
\- И не подумаю. У меня сегодня Праздник! А ты работай-работай, не отвлекайся.  
\- Прекращай хватать куски!  
\- Не могу, у тебя вид слишком соблазнительный. Может, ну ее - мамкину стряпню. Будешь мне готовить?  
\- И не ме…  
\- Алло! Светик! Привеееет… Да, спасибо… О, даже так? ... Ага… Ты лучше всех! … Пока! На чем мы остановились?  
\- Если…  
\- О, Катя, привет! … Да, сегодня… Спасибо! Правда, мне очень приятно… Надеюсь, увидимся. Пока.  
\- Не хочешь выключить телефон?  
\- Зачем?  
\- А кто заливал, что хочет провести этот день только со мной?  
\- Ну, ты - со мной, а им тоже поздравить хочется. Алло? Привет, Лена... Спасибо... Угу, на курсах увидимся. Пока!  
\- Еще раз…  
\- Ммм? И что ты сделаешь? Юуууулька, привет! … Нет, не забыл. Эта была лучшая подготовка к экзамену в моей жизни! Правда-правда… Да, сегодня… Повторить? А когда? Ты думаешь получится? Ммм, это типа будет твой подарок?.. Тогда ладно, буду ждать… Пока. Что? У тебя такой взгляд, будто ты хочешь меня растерзать. Но ты ведь этого не сделаешь? Не-не-не. А пуговицы за что? И вообще-то это твоя рубашка, можешь делать с ней что хочешь. Ал…  
\- Он занят!  
\- Батарейку то зачем было выбрасывать? Уух, вниз головой мне тяжело дышать, и плечи у тебя хоть и широкие, но по ощущениям какие-то костляяя-вые. Ох. А ты куда?  
\- Лежать и не двигаться!  
\- Слушаюсь и… повинуюсь. Оу. Это мне, типа, раздеться, да?  
\- Если ты не заткнешься…  
\- Ты ведь передумал, да? Да? Мффф… Я тебя так мффф… люблю.

 

\- Алло, Наташа? Да, спасибо большое за звонки, ты меня выручила!.. Эээ… Ну… Да. Только ни сло… ва. Я побежал. А я думал, ты спишь.  
\- …  
\- Ну да, я это подстроил. И да, я - нехороший человек. Но ничего же страшного не произошло. И мне было почти не больно! Эээ… Совсем не больно! Мне очень понравилось!  
\- В кровать. Живо!  
\- Так бы сразу и сказал. Ой!

## Кусочек девятый

\- Давай в темпе!  
\- Не нравится, завяжи их сам!  
\- Слушай, мелкий, а давай тебе кроссовки на липучках купим? Ну, как у детей. Ауч! За что?! Ты же эти шнурки хуже ребенка запутываешь.  
\- Это ты, скотина, научись снимать с меня сначала обувь, а потом уже штаны.  
\- Ладно-ладно! Каюсь: грешен... Готово! Ммм. Какая благодарность. Может, еще разочек поцелуешь?  
\- Это была не благодарность.  
\- А что?  
\- Состояние аффекта.  
\- От чего же это?  
\- От вида тебя, стоящего на коленях у моих ног.  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
\- Ммм! Ммм...  
\- А я люблю вот такой твой вид а-ля "Ребенок в прострации".  
\- Дурак.  
\- Ты сам такого выбрал. Так! Ключи взял? Погнали.

 

\- Может ты мне все-таки скажешь, на какой фильм мы идем?  
\- На такой, куда одного тебя бы не пустили.  
\- Оу, так зачем было куда-то идти? У Руси весь жесткий порнухой забит, он ее в скрытой папке прячет, чтобы Наташа не узнала. Что? Куда ты звонишь?  
\- Твоему брату. Скажу, чтобы свое добро получше прятал. Я то все думал, откуда ты этих... извращений понабрался.  
\- Позвони-позвони. А я потом поделюсь, какими именно извращениями с тобой занимался.  
\- Твоя взяла.  
\- А чтобы ты больше не мучился, могу сказать, что в некоторых закрытых группах довольно таки известных социальных сетей есть такое видео... Нам с тобой еще тренироваться и тренироваться! Хааа! Не поймаешь!  
\- На право поворачивай, пришли уже.

 

\- Хм.  
\- Что?  
\- Это же реклама, да?  
\- Ага, очень длинная реклама, вот уже... семь минут как.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что привел меня на ужасы?  
\- Нормальный ужастик. Русу понравилось. Кстати, он и посоветовал тебя сводить.  
\- Да? Ну что ж, я тоже потом найду, чем отблагодарить моего любимого старшего брата.  
\- Что ты там бурчишь под нос?  
\- Не, ничего.

 

\- Эй, что случилось?  
\- Они там закончили?  
\- Ну, эту комнату уже прошли.  
\- Чудесно. Эээ? Фууу!  
\- Думаешь, мое плечо гораздо интересней происходящего на экране?  
\- А ты чего на меня пялишься? Смотри свое кино!  
\- Ок.

 

\- Ааааа!  
\- Тихо-тихо, ну, что ты? Ну, подумаешь, руку оторвали, ничего же страшного. О, и ногу. Боишься что ли?  
\- Да вы! Вы! Я вам это еще припомню!  
\- Тшш. Иди ко мне. Разожми пальчики, я сам.  
\- Ты зачем мне глаза закрыл?  
\- Отпущу, когда все закончится. Можешь уши пока закрыть.  
\- Переживу... Ну? Что там? Почему крики стихли?  
\- Тшшш.  
\- Пусти. Закончилось все что ли?  
\- Пока нет.  
\- А что те монстры делают?  
\- Тебе лучше не знать. Эй!  
\- Аа-ммм! Мммм...  
\- Больше кричать не будешь?  
\- Не буду, если поцелуешь меня еще раз.

 

\- Привет, мелкий! Ну, как сходили на ночной сеанс в кино?  
\- М? А... Замечательно.  
\- Серьезно? А что вы смотрели?  
\- Что-то с оторванными конечностями.  
\- И ты досидел до конца?  
\- Угу.  
\- И как тебе финал?  
\- Финал? Ммм. Скажу тебе, как брату, Руслан, кончить под звук сирен, за минуту, до того, как зажегся свет, было просто... феерически.  
\- Бляяя, ну что ж вы за извращенцы-то такие.


End file.
